A Dance in the Moonlight
by unicornhime
Summary: After a disappointing party, Mako, Bolin and Korra happen upon the phonograph salesman and after some nudging from Bolin, Mako asks Korra to dance.


"That was the worst party I've ever been to," Korra declared loudly as she, Mako, and Bolin walked down the street and away from city hall. The streets were quiet and still, lit by the full moon and the glow of the street lamps.

"Agreed. No dancing, no drinks, and no girls?" Bolin shook his head. "That is not a party. That is a meeting."

"And I got dressed up and everything." She smoothed out her skirt. "And you two looked so nice." Bolin nudged Mako's shoulder and raised an eyebrow at him. Mako rolled his eyes, but his cheeks were an undeniable shade of pink. He'd blame it on the chill, if anyone asked. "Such a shame it's too late to go anywhere else," Korra continued.

"There might still be a few places we could go," Bolin suggested, but Mako gave him a sharp look. Any place that was open this hour of the night was night a place the Avatar should be seen, and definitely not a place Korra should go. He shuddered at the troubles she could get into at a night club.

"Really?" Korra asked excitedly. "Let's go!"

"Actually, on second thought," he said nervously after seeing Mako's glare, "It's probably not all it's cracked up to be. I just remembered, my – uh – friend went there last week and said it was a rotten turtle duck egg."

Korra's shoulders slumped in disappointment. She continued the trek back to the bay, turning onto the street where she'd gotten into so much trouble her first day in Republic City.

She smiled at the memory, and as the bending brothers watched her, Bolin suddenly got an idea.

He tugged on Mako's sleeve and the two of them fell in step beside each other as Korra walked ahead.

"Hey," Bolin whispered, "Look over there. That man taking out the trash. Isn't that Mr. Chong? Remember, he sold us that phonograph for almost nothing after we scared away the Triad that one day? I bet you could get him to lend one to you for a song or two tonight. You know, to cheer Korra up?"

"W-what?" Mako stuttered. "I can't ask Korra to dance. And in the middle of the night, in the middle of the street? Not only will she laugh at me, so will anyone else walking by."

Bolin rolled his eyes. "First of all, there is no one else to see you. I'm amazed Mr. Chong is even out. Second, Korra would never laugh at you." Mako gave him a look. "Okay, she would never laugh at you when you're trying to do something nice for her. And third, this is the perfect moment for you to make a move. Moonlight! Dancing! You can't get more romantic than that."

"I don't know…" Mako's heart was already pounding so fast he was afraid it leap up into his throat and choke him

"You're not going to get a better moment than this. It would really cheer her up, too, after that poor excuse for a party."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Come on, I'll even go ask him for you! Go catch up with Korra." Bolin didn't give him a chance to answer and raced over to the phonograph salesman. Mako watched his brother ask the man a quick question. The man grinned and gave him a thumbs up before ducking back inside his shop.

Mako could feel his palms start to sweat and his stomach turned over on itself. But there was no turning back now.

"Ko-Korra!" He called out, wincing as he stumbled over her name. He cleared his throat and called her again, more clearly and smoothly this time. "Korra!"

She turned around and Mako knew Bolin was right. Her features lit by the glow of the city and her face expectant, she looked _so beautiful_. There would never be a better time than this.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering…" he swallowed, taking a steadying breath as he caught up to her. "Since you didn't get a chance to dance at the party tonight, would you…would you like to dance with me? Now, I mean?"

She looked puzzled, but smiled. "Now? _You_ want to dance?"

At that moment, the soft jazz of one of Mako's favorite songs floated out the open window of the darkened phonograph shop.

Encouraged by the perfect timing and the wide grin on the girl's face, Mako took her by the hands. He placed her left hand on his shoulder and held the other tightly, lightly resting his own left hand at her waist.

Mako wasn't a great dancer by any means, but he wasn't a klutz. He knew how to move his body and how to use it to direct Korra's.

And so they danced there, in the middle of the street, feeling like the only two souls in the city of thousands, long after the last song played.

* * *

a/n Completely chongthenomad's idea, I just thought it was too cute not to take a crack at. There's more about her idea on my tumblr at fireferretfuzzies (or hers). Hope you like it!


End file.
